


Sweet and Soft Love

by writergirl3005



Series: Bingo Challenges [4]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Bingo Prompt Fills, F/M, drabble fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: Prompt fills for the Wondertrev Lockout Bingo Challenge 2020. Each chapter is a separate story.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Bingo Challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1088187
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Wondertrev Lockout Bingo





	1. An Instant Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Love At First Sight

Steve had never believed in love at first sight. Hell, it hadn’t even happened with Diana - there was attraction to be sure, but not love. It had taken time to fall in love with Diana, and the more sides of her he saw, the more he fell in love with her.

But now all his notions have been overturned. As he held the little bundle in his arms, the life that he and Diana (well, mostly Diana) had created, he realised that love at first sight was real.

His daughter was perfect, and he loved her with all his heart.


	2. Sleeping Arragements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: There Was Only One Bed

After making arrangements with Sir Patrick Morgan for his team to leave the next morning, Steve took Diana to the only place that he could think of for her to stay the night. And it had been his apartment.

He had no choice, really. Charlie and Sameer lived in a men’s dormitory - no women allowed. And Etta didn’t have enough space at her home. There was no way they could have Diana stay in a hotel.

So his apartment it was.

It was small but comfortable, and it would do for the one night that they would be staying in London.

Steve would give up his to Diana for the night, and he would sleep on the couch. While the couch wasn’t exactly what one would call comfortable, he had slept on worse places before. He figured that the matter had been settled.

He hadn’t counted on Diana’s response - though, he should have.

“Why can you not share this bed with me?” she asked, an innocent forming at her lips. “It would not do to for you to be uncomfortable, Steve. The bed is big enough for both of us.”

He wasn’t fooled by that smile - not even for a minute. Diana knew exactly what she was doing. It seemed that she had made it her mission to sleep with him ever since that night on the boat. 

“It wouldn’t be proper,” he tried to argue, trying to keep his gaze away on her face and not anywhere else. If he didn’t - well, all notions of propriety would be thrown out the window.

She pouted. “But I would feel bad to make you uncomfortable Steve. I believe the bed is big enough for the two of us. You would need all your strength for the coming days. I will not mind if you sleep with me.”

Despite the innocence in her eyes, Steve knew that the minx knew precisely what she was doing. He wanted to snark back that he might not get any sleep no matter what decision he made in this situation, but he doubted that it would be of any use. 

And besides, he would need his strength for the coming mission, and arguing with Diana would take more energy than he had to spare at the moment. 

So he sighed and settled in next to Diana.

She wrapped her hand around him and pulled him close. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “You do not need to worry Steve. Your virtue is quite safe with me.”

Steve chocked on air. He was right, Diana was a minx, and if he got any sleep tonight, he would be very lucky. 


	3. Text Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Texting

Steve: I hate Waller

Diana: What did she do this time?

Steve: We had a meeting about my performance as JL liaison.

Diana: None of us has any complaints

Steve: Waller does. 

Diana: What, did she expect you to sleep with me for information?

Steve: Not in so many words. She wants to be more informed about what u guys do, and she thinks that I’m more loyal to the JL than to my country.

Diana: You want me to talk with her?

Steve: I know your version of ‘talking’. And I’ll be in more trouble that way. 

Steve: But don’t worry 2 much. I know 2 deal with Waller. 

Steve: Are we still on for dinner tonight?

Diana: Don’t think I didn’t notice you change the subject. We will be talking about this later, Steven Trevor. And to answer your question, yes. Watchtower has made sure that we won’t be interrupted. The other heroes also offered to fill in so that I could have the night off.

Steve: I’m glad to hear that. I don’t have much work to do anymore, and Etta is saying that she can handle the rest and she’ll cover for me. She knows that it’s our date night, and she’s practically pushed me out of the office.

Steve: I’m already on my way home.

Diana: Oh good. I would have to thank her later. See you in an hour?

Steve: See you. ILU <3

Diana: I love you too. <3

* * *

Diana: What happened with Waller today Etta? Steve wasn’t sharing.

Etta: It was just more of the usual. Nothing to worry about. I managed to get Steve to leave early today.

Diana: Yes, he told me. Thank you so much for this Etta.

Etta: No problem. The two of you hadn’t had a chance to be together for a few weeks, so you should take your chance now. 

Etta: And I want all the details when we meet for brunch tomorrow.

Diana: Will do. See you tomorrow.


	4. That Shade of Blue

Diana was one of the earliest students to enter the art room. It had become a habit for her; this way, she could secure the best spot in the class. It was one that offered a good view of the life model, decent lighting from the windows, and was close enough to the radiator that she wouldn't be cold.

Not that she was affected by the cold, but one must do what they needed to keep up appearances.

She set up her work station and waited patiently for the other students and the teacher to come to class.

Diana bit back a groan when she saw who the life model would be for this class - a man named Steven Trevor. He was her least favourite model; she could never get the exact shade of his eyes quite right - and it was such a lovely shade too.

But she had a plan for dealing with that. All she had to do was to wait for a few days.

* * *

Diana had always made her own paints back on Themiscerya. Her tutors had insisted on it. That way, she would be able to control the exact shade and hue of the colours that she required.

And now that she had a reason to use those skills again, she could. Finding the ingredients that she needed had been difficult, but superpowers had helped on that score. She also needed access to one of the Chemistry labs, which she has also gotten.

Diana made her way to the lab. She was allowed inside (with supervision, of course) in ten minutes for two hours. She would have to wait for a while.

She stopped short when she reached the lab that she had been assigned to.

Steve Trevor was also waiting outside. He was dressed in a collared T-shirt and slacks, with a backpack swung over his shoulder.

"Hello, Steven Trevor," she said.

"Oh, hi," he said. "Diana, right? From the art class?"

"Yes," she said, giving him a grin. "You do look a lot different with your clothes on."

His face flushed instantly. "Um, can you please not put it like that? It sounds..."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Salacious?"

"I was going to say suggestive," he said shuffling from one foot to another. "Um, so why are you here?"

Diana took pity on him and conceded to his obvious change of the subject. "I need to make a new shade of paint for art class, and I need to use the lab for it."

He gave her a rueful smile. "For my eye colour right?" he asked. "I've been told so many times that they're impossible to deal with."

"Since I already know how to make paints, I decided to take full advantage of my skills. By the way, why are you here?"

"I sprained my wrist last week, so I had to miss an important lab," Steve explained. "My professor kindly allowed me to make up today."

It was at that point the door opened, and the professor who was in charge let the two of them in, cutting off any further conversation (students were not allowed to converse in the labs). But she could feel that Steve was looking at her every few minutes.

By the time Diana was even halfway through, Steve had completed his experiment and had to leave. 

Diana didn't mind. She would see him at the next art class anyway.

* * *

The professor had been impressed by Diana's artwork for the week. She had been the only one who managed to get a close match for Steve's eyes.

Diana still wasn't satisfied, while it was a close match, it wasn't exact. She needed several more attempts to make that precise shade of Steve's eyes. And not to mention how the colour would change based on lighting and what clothes he wore.

Steve was waiting for her after class had let. He gave her a wry smile. "I knew from the look on your face that you weren't satisfied with your paint-making efforts."

"I wasn't," she said shortly.

Colour rose in Steve's cheeks, and he dropped his gaze to his feet, but he looked up at her through his eyelashes. Diana had to stifle the urge to sketch that pose.

"Um, would you- uh, mind if I come over to - to your place?" he stammered.

A small smile formed on Diana's face. She leaned forward slightly. Just enough to make the colour rise in Steve's cheeks. "To help me improve my craft? To model for me?"

Steve nodded. "If it isn't too much trouble," he mumbled. If it weren't for Diana's supernatural abilities, she would not have heard him.

The smile on Diana's face was a full-blown smirk now. "So, you want me to paint you like one of my French girls?"

Steve's gaze snapped to hers, his eyes blown wide and his entire face red with embarrassment. "No! I mean yes! I mean-"

Diana placed a finger on his lips. "I understand what you mean," she said. "This evening at 5, are you free then?"

"Uh, yes, I'm free then."

"Good." Diana pulled out a notebook and pen from her bag. She jotted down her address, ripped the page out of the notebook and handed it to Steve. "This is where I live. See you later."

"See you," said Steve and he scurried off.

Diana gave a fond smile and shook her head. She slipped the notebook and pen back into her bag and made her way back to her apartment. She had a lot of preparations for what promised to be a delightful evening.


End file.
